The Other Life
by Nessa5IB
Summary: This is the story of Krista. She never had parents to turn to. She never really had anything but her 6 year old sister. Now as she ran away with her little sister, there is a zombie outbreak. She now has to protect her little sister, Madisyn, and 4 other survivors through this bullshit zombie apocalypse. OC's needed! Guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have shit to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

I need 2 or 3 OC's to pick for this story! Review with the information of your OC. For the people who read Promise, I'm sorry, but I will not continue with it. I have no information really and at last minute I decided not to continue it. Okay then, on with the story.

Oh yeah, I do not own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2.

"Madisyn, c'mon, get your things together," I say, addressing to my 6 year old sister, "we're finally gonna leave this place." She stood still, holding onto the ear of her stuffed rabbit, Jojo.

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" She asked confused about the situation.

"They're going to visit Aunt Marie in New York." I blurt a lie out.

"Why didn't they take us?" She asks another question.

"Because they didn't want us to get sick." I choke out another lie. _Krista, one day your gonna have to tell her the truth._

"Auntie's sick?" She gasped at the sudden news.

"Yes, she is. Just please hand me your backpack and tell me what you want to take with you."

"Where are we going, Krissy?" Madi says while grabbing her pink and purple backpack and handing it to me.

"We're going to have a sleepover with Danielle. Remember her?" I say to the confused 6 year old.

"Oh. Did you ask Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes, I did."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Madi stopped asking questions and told me what she wanted to bring, I begun to pack my things into my black duffel bag. I also put some of Madi's things in there. Afterward, I took a bag of chips from the food closet, and 3 water bottles. I love water.

Before Madi and I left for Danielle's house, I called her, letting her know that we were heading to her house.

With a serious voice I say that we'll be there in about 10 minutes.

10 minutes after leaving the house, we finally reach Danielle's place. It's a normal sized house I guess. It has 4 bedrooms. 1 of them happens to be a guest room that I use a lot.

I knock on the burgundy colored door. A male of the age 17 opens the door. He seems pretty muscular. Looking at me with his bright blue eyes, he says with a husky voice, "Krista, Dani, said you were coming with your little sister. Come in." offering the door with a warm smile, I know that it was Dani's older brother and twin, Dominic, also known as my crush since 6th grade. Walking into the house I feel a blast of cool air hit me. I infer it as the A/C. Madisyn immediately walks in and enjoys the cool air and sits down on the couch with her backpack still on her back.

Once I hear the door close, I turn back to ask Dom what happened to Dani, instead he bumps into and I almost stumble to the ground. With a fast reflex, he catches me. _These are one of those moments that makes you like him, Krista, _my mind chirps. Dom gets me to stand up straight.

"Thanks," I state, blushing. "Um, where's Dani?"

"OVER HERE!" I gaze up the stairs that were fairly close to the front door to spot Danielle at the very top wearing her sky blue pajama pants, a green tank top, and a towel on her head, indicating that she just got out of the shower. "Sorry, I just took a shower. I thought I was gonna get out earlier." Dani says.

"Oh, okay. Can me and Madi come up stairs to put our stuff away in the guest room?"

"Sure, why not?" With a big smile on her face, she puts her hand out, making the gesture of 'come on.'

"Madi, c'mon." I declare. She hops of the couch and follow up the stairs.

When we reach the guest room, I turn the knob to see the same room I sleep in for about 1 or 2 times a week. Taking the duffel bag off of my shoulder, Danielle walks in energetic as always. "C'mon, there's something on the news! Hurry!" _Hmm, wonder whats so important._

"Madi, hurry up and leave your backpack up here and come down stairs." I command.

Once we reach down stairs, there seated is Danielle and Dom. With all their attention looking at the television screen. "Whats so important on the news? It's not like a meteor is gonna hit Earth." I jokingly say.

Dani then glances at me. "Nope, worse." I was confused at first.

"What do you mea-"

"Shh.." Dom silences me while he puts the volume up.

"This is Harold Donlipigan saying that there is a powerful new disease. Medical scientist state that you must stay indoors for as long as you can." That caught my attention. I join Dani and her brother on the couch while Madisyn sat on my lap playing with Jojo. The man, Harold, puts two fingers to his earpiece which floods him with new information. "Uh, um, this new disease is about 10 times worse than the H1N1 virus that came in 2009 and contains for factors than the H1N1. Here are some clips that the government will allow us to show." On the screen all there was to see was a medical table with a woman with blood gushing out of her mouth. From the looks of it, it seems like she has gone crazy. The woman begins to start screaming. Not any words. She just screams as 2 guys with a protective suit, probably for germs, I think they were doctors. Anyways, the doctors rush in to strap her in the table. She's fighting the doctors. Pushing them away from her, clawing them. About a second later, she grabs one's arms and bites it. The man screams a low scream. You wouldn't be able to hear the scream because he has a shield/helmet thing protecting his face. I look at the TV in horror as she rips off the suit and a bit of flesh from the man. The second man continues to try and strap her. This man has a lot of balls in order to not run out of there screaming. She ends up biting him too. Then the TV suddenly shuts off. I stare at the twins. They have the same face. The 'what the fuck just happened' face. I hadn't realized it, but Madi was terrified and had her head close to my chest. "So, what does this mean?" I ask.

"Possibly, what everyone wants to happen in 2012 so they have a better chance of living." Dom explains.

"What?"

"Zombies. Like, they could possibly be called zombies." Dani says.

_Fuck. Krista, what have you gotten yourself into. You have your 6 year old sister and you just ran away in this soon to be zombie apocalypse. How do you feel?_

_**Thanks for reading if you did, please review and tell me how I did and OC's. (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

For He Who Is Awesome- I forgot how Coleman was like. :/ sorry.

Thanks for the reviews(:

I don't own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2.

on with the story:

_I feel like shit. How do you get yourself into this? Out of everything, a zombie-fucking-apocalypse. _

I keep a grip on Madi and carry her into the kitchen and set her on the table.

"Madi, it's okay. It's just television. They lie about almost everything. How would they be able to get this right if they can't even get the weather right?" _Great, another lie. I have to tell her soon. Tomorrow maybe._

She laughs a bit and says she has to go to the bathroom. Since she's scared, she asks if I can wait outside the door for her. Dani then finally shows up.

"Krista, uhh, about what happened..."

"We'll talk about it later." I coolly say. She understands since I don't want to scary the light brown headed girl in the bathroom right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Madi finally fell asleep on the couch, Dani, Dom, and I finally started to converse about the whole 'zombie apocalypse situation.'

"Krista," I hear my dirty blonde haired crush say, "what are we going to do about Madisyn?"

"Dom, I have no idea." I admit.

Danielle's sitting on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. It seems like she's hugging them. "What are we going to do about Mom and Dad?" She inquires.

"I don't know either... Maybe we should call them."

"What do we say?" From what I know about my best friend, she was stressed.

"We tell them what we saw on TV and that Krista and her little sister are here with us." Dom said. Clearly being the one in charge at the moment.

"Okay then. Krista, I think I'm gonna just call them and then go to sleep." Dani was stressed out to the max. I felt terrible.

"Dani, just go to sleep right now. Me and Dom will explain everything to them. If you want, take Madi up stair with you and sleep in the guest room with her." I knew right now wouldn't be the best time for her to sleep alone. No girl would really want that.

She left with Madi without hesitating. I felt relief as she did that. I felt like she would be able to sleep it off.

"Krista," I turn to face Dom, "you know. I'm kinda scared myself." He chuckles at himself feeling fear, "I don't want to call them, ya know? I'm just not ready to hear what their gonna say to me."

"You're gonna be okay. They should be able to understand this situation and that we're just Juniors in high school trying to not freak out about this." I explain.

"Okay then. Let's call them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He puts his cell phone on speaker as it's ringing. "Hello?" I recognized that voice to be Danielle's mom, Maria, or as she would like me to call her, Mom.

"Um, yeah," Dom manages to choke out, "Mom, we saw some crazy stuff on the TV. Like, zombie apocalypse crazy."

"Are you crazy?" _That's a damn good question._

"Maybe. But, we have Krista and her little sister with us right now."

"She's there?"

"Yes. She came before me and Danielle knew about the zombie thing."

"What's she doing right now?"

"She's with me, listening to us talk."

"Krista. Sweetie. Don't go anywhere. I want you and your sister to stay at the house. Don't let anyone in or anyone out. Got that?"

"Yes." I understood that she doesn't want anybody else to get hurt. She lost her sister to cancer just 2 years ago.

"Dom, in the morning, this is the **only **exception, but go to Wal-mart. Actually, it should be opened by now. It's a 24/7 store, right? Go there right now with Krista and grab just about everything that you guys think that would help in this situation. I know you guys play those zombie games and watch zombie movies, plus, your smart enough to know what to grab." She thoroughly explains.

"Mom," I say with one question on my mind, "with what money?"

"There's a safe in my room. It's in the back of my closet. The combination is 12, 21, 40. There should be a shit load of money in there. We saved it just in case of a ransom." Oh yeah, her cousin was once kidnapped and she did not want her child to be taken away and waiting forever to see them because she wasn't prepared. So, instead of a swear jar, she created the _'if you swear you're putting a dollar in the safe in case you get stolen'_ safe. I have to admit, she was prepared. Not exactly for a kidnapping, but for something that involved money.

"Okay, got it." I hop off the couch and run to the stairs. I skip a step each time I go father up. Once I'm at the top, I turn to 'Mom's' room. I quickly find that safe and unlock it without a problem. I find a shit load of money. Even some of my old money when she made me pay up for swearing. I snatch about three hundred dollars and run down stairs.

I find Dom at the door with his car keys at hand and putting shoes on. "Ready?" He questions.

Putting on my Osiris's I nod and we leave without any more words to be spoken.

_How'd you guys think? Please tell me if I need to fix something! Anyways, I need more OC's in my reviews in order to come up with a story! Please review with info for an OC and/or about what you think about the story so far and what you may want Krista and Dom to buy at Wal-mart!(: Review if you want it to be a fun trip to the store or a serious one. Haha, I don't know which one to chose. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry, I've been really busy with shit in life and just shit that doesn't seem relevant haha, I just want to say thank you for sticking around if you have and hopefully I will be making more chapters in the future because this has always been on my to-do list and I barely get to anything on there. Plus, being in this generation sucks lol. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

In the car it was just silent. I wanted to ask so many questions. _How_ are we going to make it through this damn apocalypse? _Are_ we even going to _survive_ this shit? In general, just a shit load of thoughts.

"Hey, Krista, um, how are you?" I hear that husky voice ask.

"Um, why?"

"Because I care." Dom says as if this is a fucking movie and he actually does. Honestly, in my head no one cares about me. Yes, I know this is just fucking nonsense and I should see the positivity in everyone. Ha, last time I did such a thing, I ended up running away and getting stuck in a zombie-fucking-apocalypse.

"I'm swell." I automatically answer with. I never talk about my true feelings, it's too much to handle.

"Stop lying, I know that you're here because of those fucking parents of yours. I know that you aren't happy and the reason why you left is to be happy. I want to know about you. Like, I want to know more shit about you. Yes, I have known you for a long ass time, but I still don't even know your favorite color." _God, why is he doing this to me._ I think to myself with butterflies in my stomach.

The ride was fairly quick. We reach Wal-Mart in about 5-7 minutes. I get out of the car and make my way towards the Wal-Mart. While Dom and I walked to the store I began to make a mental list of some necessities that would be needed:

Duffel Bags

Shit load of chips

Water

Switch blades

Flashlights

Batteries

Awkwardly small Pillow Pet for Madi

First Aid shit

Medicine

Tampons and shit

"Grab a cart." I demand my longtime crush to do. He does as told. "Okay, first things first, the things we need." I lead as Dominic follows me into the aisle where all the feminine products were. I was just going in order of what I saw first.

He snickers, "i don't want to be waiting here watching you pick out what things you wanna stick in your vagina" I instantly smile, knowing this was an awkward joke. "Then go somewhere else, Dumbo." I glance at him for a second, he made that cute little smirk that I love and raises his eyebrows for a little. "Then what do I do?" Go find some flashlights and batteries and shit. Oh yeah," I say remembering something, "find some walkie talkies too."

"Okay, babe."

After he left I literally fangirled like no other. _Asdfghjkl_, that's what went through my head. _Krista, he __just called you babe. WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

I grab at least 5 packs of tampons and go hunting for the twin. "Hello." I spin around to find who I was looking for. "Oh, hey." I say with a friendly smile. Looking down at the cart, I find exactly what I sent him to look for, plus gum. I throw the products in the cart and stare into Dom's eyes. I snapped out of my fast daze and try to remember my mental note. Food!

"Let's go grab some chips." I said in an awkward British accent I've always been obsessed with. "Haha, you know, I always thought that your accent was cute." _DOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ _JUST ACT NOMAL._ I did a cute little laugh. "Haha, okay."

As we reach the location of the chips we face the situation of the varieties that lay upon us. From Funyuns, to Hot Cheetos, to regular Cheetos, to Lays, and to Takis. In unison, we say "So. Much. Fucking. Choices." I take one if each and explain that in order to not take up space, we'll buy those big Zip Lock bags and put the chips in there and take the air out.

_Tamps, got it. Talkies, check. Chips, fuck yeah. Hmm, what else, Krista?!_ _Aha, duffel bags! Maybe just a camper bag thing. That seems reason able, just 2 because I have a bag thing already._ "Let us go to the back of Wal-Mart to get water." Dom say in a little singing voice. I follow the blue eyed 17 year old into the place where Wal-Mart keeps their water.

I reach for a box of bottles, then suddenly, my hand gets smacked. "I can do this." Dominic flirts, flexing his muscles a bit. _Show off._ He reaches and easily takes two boxes to the underneath of the cart. _Okay, water, check._

"C'mon!" I rush the tall boy towards me as I leave him while he was midway putting the boxes in the cart. Dom comes sprinting at me with the cart being hauled in front of him awkwardly. The twin then begins to slow down. "Where are we going?" he asks between panting. "Well, what's gonna hold all of our shit, Dom?"

He ponders a little, "A backpack?" "Congratulations, you're pointing out the obvious now." My sarcasm sucks, it sucks in the way that I became so good at it that people actually think that I'm the stupid one.

Walking towards the place where Wal-Mart keeps their camper shit, an employee walks by and takes a double take at my ass. Fuck. As instinct of a girl, I glance quickly at Dom, wondering if he got jealous. He showed no significant change. Fuck. **Well, you never know, Krista, maybe he did a fast rage and went on.**Chanted the hopeful side of my brain. Bro, he just doesn't like you for shit, the reasonable part says louder.

Once we make it to the camper's aisle, I immediately go on a search of where the bags exactly are. _Not __here... not here either. What the fuck?_ Getting angry rather quick I begin making a stupid face I do in order to ease the anger. Why the fuck do I do this anyways? Oh well, fuck it. Aha, there are the fucking bags. They have blue ones, yellow ones, what the fuck, a pink one. Thinking, I head for the dark green one and a black one. _We don't want to stand out much at night. Hey, remember that show Doomsday Preppers? Ahh, they got their shit together. Good for them, good for them._ I smile at my own stupidity. _ Where the fuck is Dom?_ I'm just here holding the camping bags so weirdly I can't do anything about it.

"Boop." the cart then hits my butt, making me go unbalanced and almost fall to my face. I look at the driver of this stupid thing and it's not Dom. It's a little boy, probably at the age of 7. "Jack, stop it! Hey, Sweetie, I'm sorry, that was my son's fault." Says a soothing voice. Looking for the owner of this voice, I find what I assume to be his mother. She has brown hair, green eyes, and a little on that chunky side. "Oh, no worries, ma'am." With that, I go looking for my crush.

"Hey, Krista. Get over here!" I turn my head towards the noise. It's Dom. "I just thought of more shit that we need!" _Where the fuck is he?_ "I'm in the other aisle." I go check and as he said, he was in the other aisle. As I walk over to him, I see that he is looking at goggles. "Okay look, I know we may look stupid and shit but, it will help our vision." _Not bad, Dom. Not bad._ He grabs 4. I honestly would have never thought of this. This was actually a genius idea.

With that, I began to think of more shit that we'll need attaching it to my first list.

Duct tape

Crowbar

Rope

Toilet paper

Matches

hmm.. Binoculars

I think that's it? Oh well, later on if we're alive we can scavenge more for shit that we would need.

"Dom, lets split up to go look for our shit."

"No, I want to stay with you." He smiles while saying that. _Okay, is he just playing me? I mean at this fucking time? IN A ZOMBIE-FUCKING-APOCALYPSE? Unless he isn't. Gosh... this is such a mind fuck._

"Okay, sure. Whatever." I try to act serious but I think we all know I'm screaming on this inside. I would think that any girl would scream if their crush decided to stay with them instead of going off on their own.

Once we bought what we needed we headed to the check out thing and paid for our shit. "Hey, um, do you think we'll live?" I question Dominic.

"I have no clue, darling. The most I can say is that we need to stick together and hopefully survive this."

I just have no idea what to add on to that, he called me darling. As I decide to take my head out of my ass, I ask him this daring question: "Why do you keep calling sweet names and shit? Like Darling and babe?"

He chuckles as if im clueless, and in all truth, I am. "How can you not know? I like you." He blushes and turns his head to the other side, biting his lip.

_KRISTA, YOU'RE SO FUCKED AND IN OVER YOUR HEAD ON THIS SHIT._

_**Yeah, sorry if this wasn't humorous, I know it wasn't for me, but at least I'm writing again, I mean, that's good! (: Haha, oh yeah, remember I still need OC's, just leave whatever shit you think is important and please tell me if its good so far. And for the people who are still reading this after like decades of not updating, I love you (: Oh yeah, also PM me of you have any ideas in the story that I can put in there and what not. (: Okay, I'm done ranting and hopefully I will continue updating!(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't written in a while, but that's only because I have many more thing to do in life, this has been on my to-do list and this is the only time I have to do this… at mid-night! Let's see what time I'll finish this because I kind of want to have a schedule with this because I don't want this to come out randomly in like a year or two… anyways on with the story!(:**

I turn around, blushing to the wall. While doing that it got awkward when I turned back. We were just silent and the cashier was just looking back and forth at us. He smiles at us, hands us our stuff, kindly asks for the money, then he wishes us a great day to come. Nothing important. We walk out of the store in this silence that was still torturing us. It was all in all awkward.

As I approach the car door Dom locks it. As I sigh I look at him and smile. "Can you please unlock the door?"

"Why is this all of the sudden so weird?"

"Well, you decide to tell me now? I mean, Dominic, why now?"

There was a pause. "Because I want to know your favorite color." With that he does a playful smile at me which automatically makes me chuckle.

"Dom, unless you haven't noticed, I like you too." I blush, finally fucking admitting to this. He unlocks the doors so we can both hop inside. This car ride was actually kind of normal… up until the point where Dom decides to turn up the radio.

_Tonight, there's gonna be a whole lot of smoke in the air  
Blow it hard for the ones who ain't here  
Seems like every day we're putting one six feet underground  
So blaze - what goes up, must come down_

_Now my buzz is gone, I need to re-up on reality_  
_Can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it_  
_Is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?_

_Ashtrays and heartbreaks_  
_I lost some, let's toast to one_  
_So put 'em high, lets reminisce_  
_You're gone, but you're never missed_  
_Ashtrays and heartbreaks_  
_I lost some, let's toast to one_  
_So raise a glass to the memories_  
_Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays_  
_Fill up all those ashtrays_

During this time Dom decided to turn the volume down. "So, Kris, what's up?" I feel the awkwardness.

"Eh, just… thinking." I truthfully state. _Why would he like __**ME**__? I'm so weird and I'm not a model. What the actual fuck?_

"I know what about. Lemme make a guess." God damnit, that fighting/flirting shit that I just love. "Is it my attraction towards you?"

_**YES YES YES YES.**_"Yeah." I admit as there's a crack in my voice. I look out the window, as if suddenly my mind is being controlled by the right thing instead of me and I'm kind of there, watching life pass me by.

"How do you feel about this?" a shy voice I have never really heard in while says.

"To be honest, Dominic, I like you too." Looking at Dom with a bright smile I add, "And I'm just fine with that." I usually never have that much confidence but right now seemed like the perfect timing to have some.

"Good." I see him smiling even though I'm not looking directly at him. I feel wonderful and then I realize that you never know real joy until you allow yourself to see how great things really are.

_Kris, you probably missed like the whole song already._

_Now my buzz is gone, I need to re-up on reality_  
_can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it_  
_is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?_

_Ashtrays and heartbreaks_  
_I lost some, let's toast to one_  
_So put 'em high, lets reminisce_  
_You're gone but you're never missed_  
_Ashtrays and heartbreaks_  
_I lost some, let's toast to one_  
_So raise a glass to the memories_  
_Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays_  
_Fill up all those ashtrays_

Once the song was over we're already at the house. I felt new. Dom and I grab the stuff from the trunk and take them inside. Since I was feeling lazy I snatched up about 7 bags per hand so I won't have to make another trip to the car. Its okay, I know some of you are guilty of this too. "Kris, you wanna watch TV with me?"

"Of course."

_**NEXT DAY~**_

"AWWW, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE." I wake up with yelling. "DANIELLE, SHUT UP." I hear myself automatically yell back. I open one eye and look at my longtime friend staring at me and her brother sleeping on the couch. "But it's so cute." I can practically feel the tackle that's going to come next.

"AHHHH. WHAT THE FUCK, DANI?"

"I made breakfast." The blue eyed girl announced.

"C'mon, Krissy, let's eat!" A little girl's voice cheerfully says. "Fine."

After eating, Madi took a nap. How she enjoys sleeping. "So, what is the plan guys?" Says the ambitious dirty blonde hair girl. "Umm, how about let's pack the shit out evenly to each bag? Like some chips in each bag in case we get lost or away from each other or something?" I suggest. The twins nod in agreement. We get started on packing shit and outing stuff together until we hear a knock on the door. What the fuck? It's only 2:36, who could possibly be here right now?

"I'll get it." I volunteer. As I hop down the stairs and get ready to open the door the person behind knocks several times. This fucking pisses me off. "Mother fucker calm yo tits." I murmur as I swing the door open to find a 15 year old girl with chocolate brown hair and a nice ass tan standing there. "What the fu-" unable to finish my sentence, she rushes inside, pushes me to the ground, closes the door and locks it.

"Who are you again?" this mother fucking bitch needs to learn manner before she gets fucking bitch slapped.

"Vida, 15, it's a long story." That's a great explanation. "Umm, sit down I guess." She offers her hand to pick me up. "Let's sit down and just tell me what happened."

As Vida tells me about what has happened to her I notice how fucking pretty she was. Fuck. Yes she has brown hair as well as me but she just makes them look so pretty. Fucking shit. "So, I was at a social event with my mother, my cousin lives around this area, and next thing I know, zombies and shit. So long story short, I killed my cousin."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that the outbreak already happened?" I turn back to find my now current boyfriend in shock. "Yeah, everyone's just eating each other."

"Where the fuck is your mom?"

"Dead, along with my father." It seems like she doesn't care.

"Who's this?" Dani appears out of nowhere.

"Oh, this is-"

"Vida." She answers for herself. She stands up in order to introduce herself formally. She has on a nice silky purple dress that reaches about her hips, underneath she wears some black jeans. As shoe wear she has on jewel encrusted black shoes. _She's a rich bitch,_ was my initial thought. "Well, I'm Danielle, call me Dani for short, this is my twin brother Dominic and his girlfriend and my friend Krista." Well, that says it all.

"Nice to meet you all." She has such a warm smile I die a little. "Where's your bathroom? I gotta piss." "In the hallway, first door on the left." "Thanks."

_Krista, what is even fucking happening. _

_LATER~_

After all of that we all sit down and drink a smoothie. "So, you have a little sister?" "Yeah, she doesn't know any of the shit that's happening. I don't know how to fucking tell her." I admit to Vida.

"I can break it to her." Vida says. "Just let me have some time to get along with her. What's her name again?"

"Madisyn." "Okay, I'll have a talk with her tonight." She nods, kindly ask for a shower and clothing.

"Hey, Kris." I look back at him. "What's u-" this time I interrupt.

"Green."

"What?" asks the confused Dom.

"Green." This time I actually look at him with a smile and I repeat the color. As he finally gets what I was telling him, he grabs me and kisses me.

**Ahhh, its 1:37am. I'm tired as hell but I have insomnia so maybe later on today I'll upload another chapter? Hopefully!(: anyways, tell me what you think, OC's available, and for Engie, how old is Blake? Have a great day guys c:**


End file.
